All of Me (JohnVris)
by insy-winsy-spider-is-free
Summary: John loves Vriska with all his being, and he just wants her to know.


All of Me belongs to John Legend

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Vriska smirked at John. He smiled back. He knew that smirk, knew it wasn't to be mean. Vriska was a smart ass, sarcastic, and always had a comeback to anything. Her bright cerulean eyes always drew him in, and he saw what nobody else did; somebody who just needed a person that loved them. But whenever he got a glimpse of that girl, whether she'd been crying, or she was angry, it never showed for long. She was so closed off, and he just wished he could tell her how much she meant to him.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

A little while later, John was sitting on his own, thinking about Vriska. He couldn't stop wondering what went through her mind. She was always so closed off, and he couldn't help but want to get her to open up. She was so sweet when she wanted to be. Being with her was like being on a roller coaster; you never saw what was coming next. Thinking about her made him feel dizzy. When he first talked to her, he had no idea what hit him.

_My heads under water but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of mind_

John felt like he was stuck underwater, like everything was blurry and disorienting. But he could breath easily. The thought of Vriska, with her crazy smile and the way she would look at him sometimes drove him out of his mind.

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause you give me all of you  
And you give me all of you_

John sighed. He loved her with all of himself. She was so perfect in his eyes. Every little mistake she made was endearing. Every little flaw she had just made her even more beautiful. He practically gave her his all. He just wanted her to do the same. To open up and love him, the way he loved her. When she was around, everything felt... Right. She was like his start and his finish. Without her, he wouldn't have accomplished anything in the game.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

John remembered the one time he'd walked in on her when she was crying. She'd flipped out when she realized he was there and ordered him to leave her alone. Of course, he hadn't listened. He's walked up to her and hugged her, telling her everything would be alright. She'd started crying harder. After she'd stopped crying she'd commented on how she probably looked like a zombie after crying. John had told her that she was beautiful, even when she was crying. She hadn't believed him, but he could tell it helped make her happier. He hadn't realized how much the world had been beating down on her. But now that he knew, he'd be there no matter what.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

She was everything. If she was hurting, it was like he felt her pain. John remembered Karkat telling him that loving Vriska could be his downfall, but he didn't care. If it happened, so be it. Vriska deserved and needed to be loved. She was his worst distraction. He would be in the middle of a conversation, and just start thinking of her and completely zone out.

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause you give me all of you  
And you give me all of you_

"Hey John, you alright? You look kind of out of it." His friend, Dave walked up to him. He crouched next to him. John nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Dave." Dave raised his eyebrows. He had an 'Oh really' look on his face. "Seriously! I'm alright! Just thinking."

"About what? Your girlfriend?" John felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Dave!" He sputtered. Dave kept a straight face.

"She should be. Are you ever going to ask her out?" John looked down. He knew his face must be bright red.

"N-no, I mean, I- I wanna, but I don't kn-know how..." He stammered. Dave looked thoughtful.]

"You can play the play the piano, right John?" John nodded. "You could write her a song. She'd probably love that." John thought about it. Maybe this would be his chance to finally explain how he really felt for her.

"Yeah... That could work... Thank you Dave!" The corner of Dave's mouth quirked up, in a Strider version of a huge grin.

"No problem."

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard_

John paused and wrote down the next line. He smiled to himself. He hoped that Vriska would like it. He'd been finally able to put what he felt into words. His love for her, the way it made him feel insane. The way he promised that he would always be there for her.

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause you give me all of you  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

John finished, his hands rested on the piano. He looked up, hopefully. Vriska's eyes were wide. She looked a bit shocked. Then again, nobody had done something like this for her. She stared at him. John tried to smile.

"Wh-what did you think?" He asked. He watched as Vriska slowly sat down.

"Nobody's ever done something like that for me before..." She said softly. John stood up and walked over before sitting next to her.

"Did you like it?" He asked softly. Vriska looked at him, and John was shocked to see the tears in her eyes. Had he done something wrong? But then, Vriska threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. John hugged her back, smiling.

"I loved it, John, you dork. Thank you so much." John pulled back and gathered his courage.

"I love you, Vriska." He told her. Vriska smiled at him, but she was crying. John wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I love you too, John." She whispered


End file.
